Disturbed Balance
by markiiee
Summary: The lives of 7 unknowing boys are about to change, as they are pulled into the world of League of Legends by a strange accident. What will happen when they enter this strange world? Will they ever find a way to return? Or will they be stuck in there forever?
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Event

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Event

_Hi everyone! this is a little project me and my friend are currently working on. note that we are not native speakers, and that this is the first time we've ever tried to do something like this. We hope you enjoy, as much as we enjoy writing this. We would appreciate any kind of review, and hope to become better at writing as we continue this story, so bear with us. :)_

Finally they made it. It had been a though journey, but we somehow they got through it. The group was beyond exhausted as they saw a city appear in the distance. While some were trudging themselves forward, others had to be carried. A boy called Mark slipped and plunged into the mud. Too weakened to push himself to his feet again, he cursed and glanced at the others for help. Luckily for him there was one person who noticed him and stopped to help him back up. Jeroen pushed his back against Mark and hoisted him into the air. The others didn't bother waiting, as they knew Mark was in good hands. Besides, most of the stronger guys had already been carrying their weaker mates.

"You ok?" was all Jeroen could force out. His voice was cracking and hoarse.

"Thank you." It was clear Mark wouldn't say much more.

* * *

><p>It all started with, what seemed like, a normal Friday night. The seven friends were playing a game of League of Legends, playing in the same room with each other.<br>PENTA KILL! The announcer's voice rang through the room. "Yeah! Finally, I'm in platinum now!" Jeroen cried out while dealing the final blows to the nexus.

The 5 players all celebrated their wins. Jeroen, Oliver, Mark, Rens and Willem won their 5v5 ranked game, which meant they finally moved up on the ladder. The other two, Niels and Diako, were playing on their own, while still communicating through skype. This loud celebration would not last for long though, as their lives would soon change forever.

It started with a flash of lightning. A loud bang as lightning struck the house in which the boys were having a LAN-party. Electricity flew through the room, as everyone started to feel lightheaded, as if they were about to pass out. Suddenly, they felt like they were being pulled towards their screens. After that, everything went blank.

* * *

><p>When they came to, no one understood what was going on, or where they even were. As they looked up, they noticed the roof of leaves above them, small rays of sunlight penetrating them. The seven boys did not have a clue about what was happening. They were in a forest that much was evident by the enormous trees surrounding them.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" Niels asked the group, hoping that they knew anything about their current situation.

"I don't know. Last i remember we won our promotions to Platinum, but after that..." Rens' head was hurting. He tried to recall what happened after their victory, but to no avail. " I don't know guys..."

"Wait, there was a loud bang, as if something exploded." Willem was starting to remember what had happened. "I vaguely remember a shock. "

"Wait! I remember!" Diako shouted, "Lightning struck the house, and electricity was flying all over the room. After that, I passed out and woke up in this forest."

Jeroen was still not at ease. "That's what I recall as well, but that raises more questions than it answers... where are we?"

"Well, I don't know, but staying here isn't getting us anywhere, so why don't we look for a town or city? There has to be one close by, right?" Oliver grew tired of the forest, and just wanted to go home.

As the boys made their way through the forest, they noticed several enormous plants. The constant wind blowing through the leaves were almost soothing, but the boys did not have the time to listen to the peaceful sounds the forest, as they wanted to get to a city as fast as possible. The questions still floated through their minds; where were they? And maybe even more important, how did they get here? Those answers would have to wait, as their sole objective right now was to get to safety. When they reached a small lake, Rens proposed to take a little break. Everyone could use a little washing up and a short rest, as they had been traversing the forest for at least 5 hours.

As Rens and Oliver started searching for some berries to eat, the rest took a dive in the lake. It was refreshing to relax for a bit. Diako and Willem were so tired, they even took a little nap on the side of the lake, only to wake up to a buffet of berries, collected by Rens and Oliver.

After a few hours, the sun was almost setting, the group sat around a camp fire, and debated whether they should make a shelter and stay, rather than continue through the darkness, with only the moon to guide them. This matter was quickly dropped, as Niels had already fallen asleep halfway through the conversation. They gathered some leaves and branches of trees, and created a rather shaky shelter. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for the night. One person would stay have to stay awake to stand guard. They decided everyone should take turns of 1 hour.

Once it was Jeroens turn to stand guard, Mark went to sleep.

"Goodnight Mark." Jeroen said. " I hope we find some hint of civilization tomorrow."

"Yeah me too. I could really go for a good night's rest. At least a normal bad, rather than these stacked leaves." Mark laid his head on his "pillow", which consisted of a batch of rolled up leaves. At least it was softer than the ground.

* * *

><p>After a good half an hour, jeroen guessed it would have to be 3 o' clock in the morning, jeroen heard a soft growl. It came from the bush just 15 feet away, jeroen guessed. He started waking the others, afraid that something could jump out at any moment.<p>

"Guys guys, wake up! There is something in the bushes over there. I just heard a growl in that bush over there." Jeroen pointed to the bush, which was now silent.

"You sure? I didn't hear a thing when i was standing guard, it could have been your imagination." Willem tried to make sense of it all, but he was trembling in fear.

Diako started sharpening a stick with a rock, making sure that they could at least put up a fight, if necessary.

Then, like a flash of thunder, a tiger jumped out of the bush. It pounced towards the group, hoping to get a good night's snack. But Willem thought quickly, and took a branch out of the campfire and started waving with it. The flames were waving in the wind, making the tiger doubt its approach. It slowed down, ever so slowly approaching the boys.  
>Diako threw his stick at the tiger like a javelin. "RUN! We have to get out of here fast!" He shouted to his friends. The tiger flinched, as the stick flew right past him. When the tiger looked up, the boys were already fleeing.<p>

As the boys ran away, tiger still in full pursuit, they noticed more light from the moon. The trees were getting thinner, as if they were reaching the edge of the forest.

They heard a loud growl, and Mark looked behind him. The tiger was nowhere to be seen, it had stopped pursuing them. "Guys, it's over. He's gone. Damn, that was close."

"Well, we're out of the forest at least." Niels pointed to the wasteland before them. A desert, reaching as far as the eye could see. There was no life there as far as they could tell.

"We can't go through there, there's no way in hell we'll survive a frikkin desert!" Oliver was shouting.

Rens replied:"Then what would you have us do, go back into the forest? Where the tiger is just casually waiting for us, along with whatever else that jungle holds?"

He had a point, in the open, they would have better sight thanks to the moon and lack of leaves blocking its light. Also, the night in the desert wasn't that bad. Of course, it was colder than in the jungle, but it was better than being eaten.

The group decided to venture into the desert, hoping the sun wouldn't raise anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>That's it! chapter one is done. we hope you enjoyed the first part. in the future, any reviews or messages with questions regarding us or the story will be placed here, including answers.<em>

_Will our group of young boys survive their perilous journey through the desert? find out next time!_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Stroke of Luck

_Here it is, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p>They had thought it was just a dream, a hallucination or a very enhanced prank at the beginning, but soon they realized this was as real as could be. They wandered for hours and hours through some godforsaken desert, without water, food or anything, but their clothes. They had found strength into each other's company, but after time passed, the fires of hope began to extinguish. One by one they fell in to the burning sand, until almost everyone was carrying someone along.<p>

Jeroen began to breathe heavier and heavier and caused Mark to worry. Mark saw his friends disappear in the distance as Jeroen was starting to slow down.

"Y-you c-c-can leave me b-b-ehind." Mark's voice hurt when he tried to speak. His throat felt like sandpaper. Jeroen shook his head and tried to walk on, but almost immediately collapsed, dropping mark in the process. They both lost consciousness in a matter of seconds.

The group forgot all about Mark and Jeroen as they reached the city. Some of them had expected to die and were so relieved that they fell asleep, feeling like this was safe and far , the guards had already seen them coming and prepared for an unwelcoming questioning for these strange folks. However, it became soon clear, that questioning would be impossible as the strangers looked more dead than alive. The guards discussed the matter with their boss Caitlyn.

'Dispose of them,' Caitlyn said coldly.

'We do not have either the space or the time for them.'

'They are exhausted! A guard exclaimed.

'If we don't help them they will die!'

'We cannot help them.' Caitlyn was about to turn away, when one of the guards begged her to at least take a look. He had hoped the sight would make her reconsider her decision.

She followed the guards to the strangers and took a quick look at them. No one seemed to pay attention the either the guards or Caitlyn. Caitlyn was just about to turn her back on them, when her eye caught a sight she had never seen before. Somehow she felt attracted to one of the boys. Never had she felt guilt or questioned her decisions, but somehow she felt like she had to aid those strangers.

'Fine, take them inside and see them cared for.' She said surly.

'Yes ma'am.' The guards reacted immediately. All of the boys were either unconscious or asleep. The guards carried them with great caution, making sure that they wouldn't drop them. Caitlyn returned to the headquarters, but somehow knew she hadn't seen the last of those boys yet.

* * *

><p>The smell of leaves penetrated Mark's nose, as he awoke. He felt cold; very cold. He found himself in the middle of an oasis lying on a bed made of leaves. His heart skipped a beat; this was nothing like his home. Where on earth was he? Then he saw Jeroen lying next to him and remembered everything. How he was playing League with some friends and how the PC swallowed him and the friends he was on skype with. He had no idea if there were any others here, he just knew about the six friends he had been with. He also remembered the ordeal he had to endure, when they travelled across the desert. He and Jeroen had collapsed on the sand, but he wasn't anywhere near a desert when he woke up.<p>

'Where on earth are we?' A familiar voice sounded into his ear.  
>'I highly doubt we are even on Earth,' Mark remarked.<p>

Then it all came back to Jeroen as well.

'O god, this isn't a desert is it?'

'I am glad we aren't in that endless desert anymore,' Mark replied.

'I seem to recall that we discovered a city,' Jeroen muttered, 'if we are here...'

The sentence didn't have to be finished for Mark to understand where this was going. They were lost. They lost their only company. The only thing they still had in this weird place; their friends. After a moment of silence Jeroen spoke.

'How did we get here anyway? Also, my thirst largely disappeared and my throat doesn't feel like it's filled with sand.'

Mark nodded. 'I feel the same.'

'That's probably because I gave you some medicine,' a gentle voice said.

Jeroen screamed out of surprise and jumped to his feet.

Mark on the other hand just blinked.

'Who and where are you?' Mark's voice trembled.

'I am right behind you.' Mark turned his head slowly, not knowing what he might encounter.

To his and Jeroen's great relieve it was just a girl. However, after a couple of seconds that relieve it was just a girl. However, after a couple of seconds that relieve turned into disbelieve. Right there in front of them stood Akali, a League of Legends champion. An fictional character that was made up by a company named Riot Games, yet she stood there, real as can be. Mark's hand reached out to touch her, maybe his eyes were deceiving him or maybe he was in fact dead. Akali wore her original green clothes, but she did not wear her weapons. She didn't regard them as a threat.

'What do you think you're doing?' Akali's voice sneered.

Mark couldn't find the words. 'Who are you? I can't say I have any clue from where you are. So I also cannot tell if you are hostile or friendly.' She looked at them thoroughly.

'Nope haven't got a clue.' She shook her shoulders.

'I-I-I-I-I-I…' Mark murmured, while Jeroen just gaped at her.

'Right, that's what I wanted to say.' Another voice emerged with a calm sound.

Karma appeared from the sky, she had been levitating above them the whole time. This was too much for either Jeroen or Mark to take in. They both lost consciousness.

'Strange boys,' Akali remarked.

'Yet I feel a strong energy coming from them…' A wrinkle formed at Karma's head.

'They wouldn't have been so "full" of energy if you hadn't intervened in my business,' Akali responded as she sat down. The remark gave her a fierce look from Karma.

'I still can't believe you tried to murder those boys! They were in need of help, not slaughter.'

'I am a preserver of balance!' she bellowed as she rose. 'Those two aren't supposed to be here. They don't belong here. Even if they are from this world, then they surely are not from Runeterra. I haven't heard of anything like this. Karma, they need to be eliminated!'

Karma was thinking again. 'Yes,' she said finally, 'those boys aren't from anywhere near here. Who, on their right mind, is foolish enough to travel the Hiraki Desert? They didn't even have equipment. Still, it is not in my nature to let those boys die helplessly; especially when someone is trying to murder them.' Akali neglected her punishing tone.

'You are strong Karma and I respect you, but those two…'

'Enough!' Karma's surrounding magic started stirring. A wave of cold swept through the oasis. 'They will not be harmed under my watch.' Karma's shining eyes pierced through Akali.

'Fine, fine... you don't have to get so fed up about it.' Akali knew it wasn't a good move to pick a fight with Karma. She was one of the few mages she could lose a duel to. Besides, Karma was a good friend of Akali. Her duty would have to be done later.

* * *

><p>Rens had a bursting headache when he woke up. It felt like being hit by a truck over and over again. Whenever he tried to move, he felt a shot of pain go through his entire body. He tried to get up, but soon discovered this wasn't a very clever idea. He certainly wasn't going to school in this state. Soft mumblings escaped from his mouth when he tried to call for his mum to say he would have to stay home for the day.<p>

'I cannot stand it when patients die,' the voice echoed in his head. 'I don't care if you like or don't like it, just get him out of here!'

What the hell was going on? Patient? No way in hell he was a patient; certainly not a dead one. He was just a bit sick. Mum hadn't placed him in a hospital, had she? Had he perhaps been in a coma? He forced some words out to get answers: 'Wat goin on her?'

'Holy ghost of Jarvan, did he just speak?'

'Wha?' Rens voice disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"He's awake!" The nurse standing by his bed was ecstatic. she was clad in a long white coat, with an unfamiliar logo on it. Rens guessed she would have to be 20 years old, if that. "Doctor! , come quickly! The boy has awakened!"

"Hello, child." The doctor slowly walked into the room. He was unlike the Nurse, very old, ancient almost. He had fuzzy grey hair, both on his head and his beard, and was wearing a black shirt. "I was afraid you would never wake up. Not many survive the perilous trip through desert, and you made it out without any equipment at all. Most fortunate indeed, hmm. Tell me, child, what is your name and why did you traverse through the desert?"

"Uh, hello Doctor. My name is Rens." Rens' head was hurting as a spoke, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I fled from the jungle west of here. We were attacked by the local wildlife, so we had to flee. The only way out was through the desert."

"Only a fool would enter that jungle! Why would you ever want to go there? It is well known for its dangerous wildlife, as well as hunters. It would seem lady luck was at your side this time, young Rens."

"Listen, I came here with my friends, six others in total. Have you seen them?" Rens said interupting his scolding.

"Six? When you collapsed at our walls, you were a group of 5, including you."

Rens arose from his bed. "I want to see my friends. Can you take me to them?"

The Doctor lead Rens through a series of long hallways. Rens' body was hurting with every step, but it didn't matter. He had to see his friends.

* * *

><p>As Rens walked into the room, the other boys looked up. "Rens! You're alive!" Diako was happy to see his friend again, who already looked much better than just half a day ago, when they were travelling through the desert.<p>

"Sorta… so… " Rens looked around the room, noticing that two of his friends were indeed not present. "Mark and Jeroen are missing? I sure hope they're okay..."

"Where ever they are, hopefully they're still together. We still don't have a clue about where we are, and how we came here."

"Maybe I can help you boys." A tall woman entered the room. She had long, blue hair and was wearing what seemed like a stretched-out sheriff's hat, looking like a cowgirl. She had a gun holstered on her back.

"Caitlyn…." Willem could not believe his eyes. A champion in real life?

Caitlyn stepped back in shocked. "How do you know my name? Speak!"

"Y-you look like a champion from League of Legends. You're the sheriff of Pilltover right? Is that where we are, Piltover?" Diako was trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes, I am indeed the sheriff of this beautiful city. You're not from around here, are you? "

"Are we in Runeterra?" Oliver, who had been silent untill now, didn't bother making small talk with the sheriff; he wanted answers, and fast.

"Of course, where else?" Caitlyn looked at the boys as if they were crazy. _Of course _this was Runeterra.

"B-but… That's impossible!" Willem started to panic. They were in a fantasy world. But this was very real, he could still feel the ache in his legs, which were still tired from the long journey. "How could we have been transported from Earth to a game?"

The boys were all quite shocked, and stared off in silence. They were thinking about what this could mean. Will they ever return? How could they, normal boys of 18 years old, survive in a world filled with magic and strange powerful creatures?

Niels started walking towards the door. "i'm gonna go take a walk. I won't be gone for long, just need some time alone is all." He was one of the few who could easily walk again.

The boys had no time to react to Niels, as immediately a song started playing.

_She's such a misfit, always ready to brawl_

_it's like her business, roughing up your friends as the law_

Caitlyn took a phone out of her pocket, where the sound came from. she answered the call. "Yeah? …. Vi calm down. …. Yeah i'm kind of in the middle of something …. What? Jinx again? I'm on my way. Just… don't punch stuff just yet. This time, we'll get her."

She hang up, turning to the boys. "I'm afraid I have to leave. Something else came up." She left the boys alone, wondering whether they were telling the truth. They were talking about the League of Legends as a game… could they be…? No, that would be ridiculous. There was no way that those young boys could be the great and powerful summoners the old stories were about.

* * *

><p>'They are waking up,' Akali pointed towards the boys, who had been out for the past 6 hours. Mark began to sit up straight and stretched his arms. In the process he hit Jeroen on his head.<br>'What the hell Mark?' Jeroen clearly hadn't forgotten where he was.

'Can we continue our previous conversation or are you going to pass out again?'  
>Still not used to the voice of Akali, the boys winced. Akali just laughed.<br>'First of all, can you tell me where you're from?' Karma's curiousty clearly came across. Jeroen and Mark looked at eachother, not sure what to say.

'We're… ehm…' Mark stopped talking.  
>'Yes? You are what?'<br>'We aren't from around here,' Jeroen finished Mark's sentence. 'I don't even think we are meant to be here.'

Akali gave a confused look at Karma, asking her to explain. Unfortunately Karma didn't know what those words meant either.  
>'Do you have any place you call home?' It seemed the most simple question one could ask, but once again, the boys didn't know how to answer it.<p>

'We do,' stuttered Mark, 'b-but we eh… our home isn't in our reach at the moment.'

'What is this gibberish?' Akali exclaimed with annoyance.  
>'You don't know where you're from, you don't know where you are, but you do know that you cannot return home at the moment. Karma, I beg you, let me take care of them. They threaten our very existence!'<p>

'I am not in the mood to tell things twice, if you keep nagging about blood I'll gladly give you some,' Karma delivered her threat calmly, knowing Akali wouldn't step up to challenge her. Full of fury, Akali slammed her fist into the ground.  
>'You can accompany me for a while, if you would like,' Karma was interested in the boys. What mysteries were these boys hiding? What is this energy that they are emitting so freely? She had to know.<p>

The boys agreed anonymously. They knew nothing about this place. Better to stick with someone who does.

"Alright, that's settled then, we leave immediately.' Karma looked at the mocking Akali. "Are you coming with us? I expect not."  
>"No, I will return to Shen, I think he wants to hear about this." Akali stood up, shrouded and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>The streets were busy. Traffic could not move an inch, and the pavements were crowded with people trying to get to their work. It was early in the morning, the sun was still behind the tall skyscrapers of Piltover. The occasional flock of birds flew over the city, but their chirping did not reach the ears of the people below them. The people were busy with their everyday lives, unlike the boys.<p>

Niels was walking through the streets of Piltover, ignoring everything around him, as he was in deep thoughts. He was stuck in this world, possibly forever. What should he do with his life in this world? On Earth, he was no one special. Just your average high school student. But in this world, the possibilities were endless. Should he learn how to fight properly? Or maybe try his hand at magic?

Niels walked into a small corridor, to find some peace and quiet in this busy, never-resting city. When he hit a dead end, he sat down on the ground. He put his head between his knees, not knowing what to do. He felt lost.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the air in front of him started to… move. A black portal opened up, at least that was what it seemed like. Niels tried to look inside it, but could not see anything besides darkness.

He heard a voice inside his head. "You…. Summoner…"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Niels yelled.

"We are the void… and you, Child, should listen to what we have to say. You feel lost, without purpose in this world. You think you do not belong here, but you could not be more wrong…"

"What do you mean? What do you know about me and my friends?!

"We know where you are from, and We have noticed that you in particular have a strong affinity for magic. Infinite power, hidden inside you… Don't you want to be siege it? We have chosen you to be given the gift of the void. With our powers with your potential combined, you shall be the most powerful being on this planet. "

"Most… powerful?" Niels was in doubt. Maybe studying magic could help them get back to the real world? But, he would have to leave his friends behind...

"Answer us, Summoner. Step inside the rift if you wish to control your power."

I could always come back later, Niels thought to himself. Maybe I can learn something about our predicament. It's worth a shot. "I'll do it. Teach me how to use my power."

He stepped inside the portal, which immediately disappeared afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>That's a wrap for chapter 2, don't forget to review! If you have any questions, feel free to send us a PM. <em>


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prophecy

Chapter 3

After several hours of walking the group decided to get some rest. "Can you tell us where we are going?" Jeroen asked curiously.  
>Karma, who had been told the whole story while they were travelling, frowned.<p>

"I think Zilean could provide us with more answers, but getting to him might be complicated."

"Why is that?"  
>"Zilean has a rare disease named: Chrono-Displasia. It grants him immorality, but his consciousness is messed up; it got detached from his body. No one knows where he exactly went after that, since he's just a floating mind now, but word has it that he resides at the Institute of War."<br>The boys regretted the fact that they hadn't read the lore. Now they knew next to nothing about this world.

"The Institute of War eh, is that were League of Legends is held?"

"You truly know nothing, do you Jeroen?" Karma smiled.  
>He looked embarassed at the his feet.<p>

"To get to Zilean, we need to pass the Ironspike Mountains and that's gonna be a hell of a trip. That is why we need to stop at a local town. I happen to know a town not far from here. The town isn't that well-known, but we don't need much anyway."  
>The boys nodded, showing that they understood.<br>"Then let us go again." She stood up and brushed some dirt of her white clothes. To the boys it seemed like her clothes just wouldn't get dirty in contrast to their own clothes. Their clothes were full of stains and tears. They already saw the mountains in the distance, but it looked years away. With dread for the journey ahead, they got up and followed Karma.

They arrived before sunset. It became soon clear that Karma wasn't a stranger in this town. Almost everyone they passed greeted Karma in one way or another.  
>"Good to see you again," a man said while passing. Karma just gave him a friendly nod. "You seem to be well known here," Mark voiced Jeroen's thoughts.<p>

"Yes, indeed," was all she replied. Mark had hoped on a little more information, but didn't push further for answers.  
>Suddenly Karma stopped. When they heard her voice, they knew it was only them who could hear her. "Tell no one where your origins lie, understand? As you surely know, there aren't only friendly beings on Runeterra." Amazed at the fact that Karma could speak to their minds, the boys stood in awe. However, they knew how important her message was. Nobody was to know. "You will need different clothes," she said as she pointed towards a shop.<br>This excited the boys; normal clothes were boring, but fictional clothes were something completely different. Karma picked out their clothes. "You better wear something that covers as much as your body as possible. I will also cast a spell on them, so that it is harder for others to recognize you as forgeiners." What the boys didn't know was that the spell was meant for hiding their weird magic that emitted from them every few seconds. The clothes they ended up with were hoodies with a cape and some way to wide pants. It made them feel like minions or hobbits with small feet. Karma casted the spell and they were ready to go.  
>"This walks actually quite comfortable," Jeroen noted.<br>This caused Karma to smile. "I bet they do."  
>"Are we leaving already?" Mark said, still a bit exhausted from the previous journey.<br>"I am afraid so. First of all we cannot stay at one place for too long. Secondly, we need to make haste, I don't want anyone to find out what's going on. Otherwise they might end up abusing you for their own good."

Mark sighed. It was true what she was saying, but he could use some rest, even if it was just for a little while. So they left the village ten minutes later heading for a passage through the mountains.

The terrain got rougher and rougher with time. Pebbles and loose stones made the boys stumble more often than not. While cursing and nagging they followed Karma to the entrance of the passage. The mountains were towering above them and suddenly they felt really small. The steep wall was cracked open where the passage ran through. They would literaly walk through a scar of the mountains. "I don't know about this." Jeroen's trembling had become worse than normal. He didn't like this at all. What if a stone just fell down and crushed them all? He rather didn't take the risk. "Yes it is a risky venture. Ocassionally things come falling down, thats why this passage is no longer beings used. That's why we will use it."  
>Their eyes were filled with fear. "W-what, I'm n-not g-gonna go there."<br>A loud laugh exploded from Karma.

"You are really entertaining," she brought out still laughing her ass off. "Of course, I won't let you go through perilous risks."

The boys sighed in relieve. "But we will go through here," she continued seriously. Her seriousness faded quickly when she saw the looks on their faces. "I can shield you from any danger," she laughed, "you won't be in danger at all."

At the sound of this the boys relaxed a little. Karma could indeed shield them if anything were to happen. "Are you ready?" She asked to make sure they wouldn't pass out in the middle of the passage. "S-sure, we will follow you." They certainly wouldn't go first into that death-trap.

"Okay then." She proceeded to walk into the cleft. Mark shrugged his shoulders; it had to be done. With that thought he entered the crack. Jeroen, not wanting to be left alone, followed shortly after. As they ventured through the crack, the light faded slowly. It didn't take long before just a tiny beam of light showed them the way. The walls were dripping wet and were about 30 centimeters away from eachother. Karma made sure to stay near them so she could shield them, if something would happen.

Mark's emotions were duplex. On the one hand, Karma's bum was pressing against him. On the other hand, he experienced a constant fear of being obliterated. The path seemed to continue for ages, until a light appeared which indicated they were reaching the end. More and more light entered the crack and the group started to move faster and faster towards the end. "Almost there!" Karma shouted. Then all of the sudden a devastating sound was heard from above. A stone broke lose from the wall and made its way down. "O, hell no!" Jeroen's eyes were aimed at the falling stone. The stone was too big to dodge, that was certain. He stood nailed in place. Abruptly he snapped out of it and started pushing Mark forward.

"Get moving or we will all die!"  
>Much to Karma's annoyance Mark started pushing her in the back.<p>

She rolled her eyes and began casting _Defiance_. Inmediately a shield surrounded every member of the group. The boys felt like they were as light as feathers when they started to run more smoothly and faster. "We're gonna make it! We're gonna make...blegh." The stone had hit Jeroen on his head and exploded in tiny pieces. Despite the shield, the impact still hurt a lot. "Don't be a wuss and walk on," Karma commanded him. Mark, who hadn't distanced a centimeter from Karma's bum, was glad he hadn't been the one on which the stone collapsed. Whilst Jeroen got up, Mark and Karma had reached the end. A few seconds later Jeroen arrived, still feeling a bit dizzy. "I have to admit," Karma said, "I did not expect that a stone would actually come down." Jeroen gave her an angry look. "I knew I would be the brunt."  
>"Yes, well, now that's dealt with, we need to get ourselves to the Institute of war," she said, spending no time pitying Jeroen.<br>"I don't think that will be neccasary," a voice said out of nowhere.

"Niels sure has been gone for a while." Rens mentioned.

It had been 3 hours since Caitlyn left them to take care of some sheriffs business, followed by Niels leaving them to take a short walk. Or so he said. The group was starting to get worried.

"Knowing him, he's probably lost. He'll turn up eventually." Oliver was looking out of the window, onto the busy street. "He'll turn up eventually…"

"Zilean, is that you?" Karma shouted to the mysterious fog that had spoken to them. She got a loud laugh as response.

"Zilean, how did you know we were looking for you?" Zilean didn't response.  
>"Damn it Zilean, answer me!" Zilean still didn't answer. Instead the fog drifted towards the two boys. The look on their faces showed how scared they were. They wanted nothing more than to run, but Karma told them to stay still. An onmipresent sounding voice penetrated the boys' ears.<p>

_Your very being shakes me to the bone,_

_It is unlike everything I have ever known.  
>A misfortuned fate,<em>

_is presented to you on a hot plate.  
>Beware the one you don't expect,<em>

_and make sure not to neglect,_

_the things evil can do,_

_to you._

The fog gradually disappeared and made way for the sun. Zilean had disappeard.

Shen was one of the few who could hear her coming. Shen was at the headquarters of the Kinkou, a big castle-like building. The headquarters was only visible for the ones that had vowed the sacred oath. The locations was unknown to most, but it had been rumored to lie in some oasis. In the room he was now, there was only one beam of light, which entered through a hole in the roof. The light lit up Shen in his face.

"So you have arrived."

Akali revealed herself, leaving the shadow in which she was hiding.

"I have Sir, but…" her voice fades.  
>"You haven't killed them?" Shen knew she would be too weak heartened.<br>"No Sir, I into some troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" He had never experienced her having trouble before.

"Karma, Sir…" Akali looked at the floor, too emberassed to look at her master.

Karma? What reasons does she have to interfere with our work?

"So she defeated you then?" Shen looked over his shoulder, awaiting her response.

"Of course not!" It was clear Akali was offended.

"Then why didn't you do your job? Have I made a wrong decision? Are you weaker than I expected?" He said contemptuously.

"Karma prevented me from taking action. I was not sure if I could hold my own against Karma."

"You have chosen wisely then. You should not take your life lightly. I will handle this myself." A fire of passion burned in his eyes. This had never happened before.

"You can come if you like, I will leave Kennen to watch after the fort."  
>"Then I will come and learn from your choices," Akali bowed.<p>

"Very well then. We leave inmediately." Akali waited for Shen to leave and followed him soon after.

**********************************************************************Caitlyn got there too late. Vi had been fighting with jinx and got wounded. She said

Caitlyn got there too late. Vi had been fighting with jinx and got wounded. She said that she got Jinx as well, but Jinx had only left a blood trail behind, while Vi was lying on the ground from exhaust. Caitlyn didn't saw her until she almost stumbled over her huge fists. "Dammit Cait where were you? If you only were here you could have seen h-how I beat..." Vi tried to sound angry, but her voice stuttered because of her pain and caused her to reach for air. "Hush, do not talk in this condition. We will speak about this later. I have something else to discuss as well, but for now let us find a doctor." She hoisted Vi of the ground and supported her so she could walk.

"Jesus, Vi, those fists are freaking heavy. How can you possibly lift those blocks of lead?" Vi had gigantic fists mounted on her own hands. She had found those in one of the mines, attached to a minerbot. She hadn't taken them off ever since.

Vi managed to smile. "Because I'm a b-badass…uguh"

"Holy shit, Vi you are coughing up blood! Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where are those goddamn doctors when you need them?" With vi on her shoulders, they made little to no progress in returning to the city. Vi had been fighting with Jinx one on one outside the city at least a mile away. "I think you will have to remove those fists Vi," Caitlyn spoke softly, knowing Vi wouldn't agree.

"Never."

"Vi, if you don't there is a chance you'll die here. You have got to understand…"

"I said no...!" Vi exclaimed while spitting out some more blood on Caitlyn.

Tears started to form in Caitlyn's eyes. We are not going to make it, she thought. We are certainly not going to make it.  
>"Hit me with a rock and tell me this isn't real," someone said to the left of them.<p>

Caitlyn recogized the voice. "It can't be… how did you know?"

"I followed you and it seems like you can use some help." Willem had recuperated faster than everyone else and had been allowed to go for a walk.

"Why did you follow me?" Caitlyn was a bit suspicious.

"Does it matter?"

It did not, Vi needed to get to a hospital as quickly as possible and Willem could help them.

"Here let me help you," Willem took one of Vi's arms off Caitlyn and laid it on his neck.

Rens and Caitlyn walked both on either side of the now unconsious Vi and trudged towards the city. They made much more progress now Willem was helping them, since Willem was quite strong. "Hang in there, we are almost there," Willem encouraged Caitlyn, who was on the verge of breaking. After a few more minutes they arrived at the local doctor. The doctor saw them coming from afar and already prepared to take Vi in. "Get in quick, this doesn't look good," the doctor helped Vi inside.  
>"She is already unconscious," he looked like he was thinking throughly.<p>

"I see. We will need to stitch here and there… hm… yes she lost a lot of blood," he went away to get his gear and asked the others to leave. "I cannot have any others present while I do my job." was his reasoning.

"Will she be ok?" Caitlyn asked before leaving with Willem.

"I don't dare to say, she might pull through, but there is a chance she will not."


	4. Chapter 4 - Troubled Times

It's really nice to see how many people are enjoying this story. For those that aren't... Well, give us some feedback and we'll try to make our story better in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Willem is also gone?" Rens shouted in disbelieve. He laid in a seperate chamber of the hospital, together with Diako and Olivier. They had spent most of the time talking about home or sleeping. Sometimes nurses would walk in with medicine or food and reassure them everything would be alright. They would have given their promise a chance, if their friends didn't start disappear like flies.<p>

"I heard the doctors say they let him have a walk, since he was recovering so quickly." Diako said, "but he hasn't returned since."  
>Rens cursed. "How many of us have we lost already?"<p>

"Enough." Oliver's sudden and calm response suprised the others, "What happened, has happened. We need to decide what we are going to do now."

Rens looked shocked. "We cannot just leave the others behind, perhaps they are in need of our help!"

"Rens," Oliver continued slowly, "do you see them anywhere? It isn't likely we will ever find them. Hell, Mark and Jeroen are probably dead."

"We can't just presume the worst... we musn't..." The silence was deafening. Everyone knew they couldn't just abandon their friends.

"The least we can do is search for them," Rens eventually said, "they would have done the same." The other two agreed. 'But we are not supposed to leave our rooms yet, I think that they want to interrogate us.' Diako had heard several nurses talking about them. How they weren't like anyother they had ever treated and how they were tired of sending those guards away. Only Caitlyn had been let through and that was due to her prestige. If they were to leave, they had to come up with a plan.

"Let's just think for a while. First of all we won't be leaving anytime soon in our condition. Secondly I think the room is being guarded ever since both Willem and Niels didn't return" Diako said.

"Then how did Willem got out of here? Have they started interrogating him already?" Rens had just finished speaking, when one of the nurses entered the room.

"A, you are all awake, good! How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit weakened to be honest," Diako was usually the one who represented the others in conversation.

"Well, I guess that is to be expected…"

"Miss," Rens interrupted, "can you tell us where Willem went?"

"He didn't say, but he left shortly after Miss Caitlyn had left."

"Are they searching for them?"

She didn't respond, but the look in her eyes revealed her mind.  
>"You should go back to sleep, catch some rest," she said as she left the room.<br>They waited a few minutes before they spoke again.

"They are leaving the others to their fate. We have to act quickly, tomorrow perhaps," Rens spoke softly, but clearly. Clearly enough for the guard to hear him through an open window.

The guards stormed into the building, ignoring the little resistance the nurses offered. "Like hell we will let you leave. What did you think? That you could sneak past our noses? What do you take us for? Idiots? You treat this like a prison, neglecting all our efforts to get you healthy again." The other guards stood by, shouting "Yes!" or "Indeed!" every now and then to show their support . "If you are healthy enough to escape our most terrible and agonizing prison, you are also healthy enough to 'endure' questioning. I suggest the mastermind behind this briliant plant will go first, so who will it be?" The guard glanced from one to another, until Rens stood up. "Very well then. Will I be tortured?"  
>A round of laughter.<p>

"No, that is not how we do thing around here," the guard said still laughing.

Rens sighed in relief, at least he wasn't going to get hurt. He followed the guards outside and into another building. Some of the guards remained at the hospital. This building looked more hostile than the one he had been in. It uneased him. The building was made out greyish bricks. It looked like a block concrete with holes in it as windows and doors. Above the frontdoor it said: _Piltover not so secret services_

Rens had to admit, that sign was pretty funny.  
>"Almost there." The guard pushed Rens through a couple of doors, until they arrived at a room with only three chairs and one door: the enterance.<p>

"Sit down, please" the guard pointed towards a chair.

"Yes, of course," Rens replied.

"Let's start with the beginning shall we?" He said after he sat down himself.

He gestured Rens to begin talking.  
>"W-what do you want t-to know?" Rens said jerkily.<p>

"Where you are from, how you got here, why you are here, let's start off with those questions."

Out of pure habit, Rens scraped his throat.

"You won't believe me," he said thereafter. He didn't even know if he believed it himself.

"Try me." The guard wouldn't be satisfied with such an answer, he needed real answers, answers that could perhaps mean a promotion.

"Well you see, we are not from here…"

"Ain't that a suprise? I could have sworn you were from Piltover," the guard said as sarcastic as possible.

"I mean not from this world," Rens said gruffly, annoyed that he got interrupted.

It took a couple of seconds before the words got through.  
>"You what?" All of the guards stood astonished.<p>

"We are not from this world," Rens repeated, "I have no idea how it happened. We were just playing a game when lightning struck us. Next thing we know, we are fleeing from some weird animal."

The guards thought that over for a couple of minutes. Finally one of the guards leaned forward, as if he didn't want others to hear, and whispered:

"Then where are you from?"

The question confused Rens, but what he did see was that the guards grabbed their swords firmly; ready to strike at any moment.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Rens swallowed. This wasn't looking good.

"If you are not from this world, then where are you from?" The tone of the guard now changed as well, from a friendly to a more demanding and hostile tone. What Rens didn't know was that the guards thought he was from The Void. So when Rens explained that he originated from a 'planet' called "earth" the guards were appeased. Rens was still confused about the sudden moodswings of the guards and became agitated. He started to breath heavily and his hands began to tremble.

"Y-you d-o-on'tt b-bel-lieve me," Rens concluded as his anxiety became worse. "please don't kill me..."

It was only then that the guards realized they had terrifed the boy.  
>"Hey, it is quite alright, you've done nothing wrong. We thought you meant you were form the void, so we took the neccesary precautions" one of the guards explained. This didn't reassure rens the way they hoped it would, but at least Rens knew death wasn't imminent.<p>

"Can you tell us, what is 'earth' like?" The friendly tone had returned.

"S-sure," Rens stuttered. He told them about the ever raging wars, about the different religions, about black and white and about the technology, but he said nothing about League of legends being a game. He also explained that his world was almost exactly the same as Runeterra; or at as far as he could tell. Sure, there are different animals here, but not alienlike. A person from earth who hadn't played League of Legends in his entire life could easily think he was still on earth. Of course, when one sees the magic that is practiced in this world, one can quickly conclude that this is not earth.

The guards were all ear. They didn't speak until they were sure Rens had finished describing his homeworld.

"Sound like an interesting but harsh place. Are there any others here?" the guard asked. His interest was genuine.

"Yes, there were two more with us, but we lost them in the desert."

"What did they look like?"  
>Rens didn't fully trust the guards, especially after the little incident earlier, but they might be their only hope in finding Jeroen and Mark.<p>

"Mark is a boy of average size, about 5 and a half feet. He is a bit thicker than the rest of us, but only by a small margin: He isn't fat. Furthermore he has dark blond hair and glasses. His clothes are simular to ours. Jeroen has a little bit lighter hair than Mark, but also quite darkish blond. He is about 6 feet."

One of the guards penned everything down.

"We will do what we can, but it is still a bit hard to believe your story, as you can imagine," the guard didn't want Rens to fear them, but he did question his story. Then again, who would use such an unbelievable lie.

"Do you perhaps know why you have been sent here? Do you have any aims or goals?"

"Honestly sir, I have no idea. I just want to be able to return safely, with all of my friends."

The guard began to empathize with the boy. If it was true what he was saying, that would mean he has lost his family, belongings and even achievements. All he had done before, was now made useless.

"We're done for today. We will bring you back to the other two," he stood up and told Rens to follow him. When they returned to the hospital they saw a horrible scene. A large part of the enterance was destroyed and the guards who were ordered to stay in the hospital were lying motionless on the ground.

The guard that interrogated Rens rushed over to his colleagues. The other two knew their duty and kept guarding Rens, while fighting the urge to rush over as well.

"James, can you hear me? James!" He desperately tried to get James to show a sign of life. Whether it was a miracle or not, both the guards awoke at the exact same time. However, they weren't very lively.

"K-kennen…" James gasped for air.  
>"Don't speak, I'm going to get you to a doctor right away."<p>

He pulled James up and ordered the others who were guarding Rens to help the other wounded guard. The two guards made way more progress than the slumping interrogater. Rens had decided, he ran into the building and saw what he already expected: empty patient beds. Diako and Oliver were gone.

* * *

><p>Mark and Jeroen were both silent. the words of Zilean went through their heads. <em>Beware the one you don't expect. <em>"What did he mean?" Mark was the first one to break the silence.

"I do not know. But we should not worry about this right now, we have more important things to do." Karma was calm as usual. It almost seemed like she always knew what to do in every situation.

"Like what? We're here, in the middle of a mountain range, and then a crazy old wizard man comes out of no where and starts telling ridiculous riddles. What do you want us to do?" Jeroen was tired of it all. Sick and tired of being treated like children.

"Like finding your friends." It was all Karma said before she slowly walked towards a road. "I am going to Merrytown, it's not far off from here, only an hour's walk. You can come with me, if you want, or you can stay here and do whatever you want."

"Let's go Jeroen, at least we'll have a place to sleep." Mark understood how Jeroen was feeling, but he also knew that they woujd not survive without Karma near them.

"Good." Karma said. She knew that it must be hard for the boys in this world. She wondered, should she tell the boys about their mysterious aura? Maybe it would make them feel better, to know that they are not as powerless as they might think. Yet, it might also provoke their arrogance. She decided not to tell them yet. If anyone found out, they might want to use these boys' powers for evil purposes. It would be best if the boys knew nothing, their clothing would conceil their powers for now, so they would remain safe.

They reached Merrytown after about an hour's walk, just like Karma said. It was a small town, from what the boys could see, there were only about 20 houses. "This is nothing compared to the cities at home, look how small this town is!" Jeroen liked the small town.

"Let's rest for now, there is a small inn in the middle of town; we can stay there for the time being. Of course, i'll pay for you. " Karma said. The boys followed her to the inn, where they hired a room. The boys went to their beds, where they immediately collapsed.

Karma looked at boys, who were both snoring. _S_o powerful, yet so innocent, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>! The boys fell out of their beds. "What the hell was that?" Mark yelled, immediately wide-awake. The whole inn was shaking.

"Mark get off me!" Jeroen desperatly tried to push Mark up.

"Oh, sorry Jeroen." Mark tried to stand up, but failed due to the shaking floor. He screamed when he fell back onto Jeroen.

"Holy shit Mark get off!" Jeroen started to get pissed.

Mark tried it a second time and this time, he succeeded.  
>"Thank you," Jeroen gave Mark an evil look.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, the door flew open and Karma stormed in, she slept in her underwear. Mark blushed and tried to look anywhere, but to her.

"The town is being attacked! Don't do anything stupid, just stay here." Karma quickly put on her normal clothes, and Jumped out of the window. The boys both ran towards the window intending to jump, but they were stopped by a barrier set up by Karma. They were both shocked when they saw that half of the town was either burning or utterly destroyed. Above all the noise of the chaos, they heard a loud maniacal laughter. "MWHAHAHA DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"We have to do something! Jeroen, let's go!" Mark ran towards the door, hoping that Karma forgot to put a barrier there. Luckily, the door was unlocked and they were able to pass through. As they ran throug the lobby, Mark noticed two swords hanging on the wall. "Jeroen let's use these, at least we can protect ourselves then. "

They both picked up a sword and ran outside. Mark ran towards where the most commotion was, Jeroen right behind him. Mark jumped over a fallen piece of wood, but Jeroen did not see it in time and tripped. "Mark, wait!" Jeroen shouted.

Mark looked behind him, and saw what had happened to Jeroen. Before he could go back to his friend, a small being, clad in purple, came between them. "Well hello there." The purple being swang around with his staff. "Where you planning on fighting me with that small piece of iron garbage? Don't make me LAUGH YOU FOOL! I am the most powerful mage in all of Runeterra! I AM VEIGAR!"

"Stop this madness Veigar, why would you hurt these people?" Mark was shaking with anger, mixed with fear. He knew that Veigar was strong in-game. Seeing as how Veigar had single-handedly destroyed this town, he could only be stronger.

"Because I can, and i'm EVIL!" Veigar laughed again. "I'll make an example out of you two." He turned around, and launched a sphere of dark energy at Jeroen.

"AHH!" Jeroen was directly hit, causing an explosion. Jeroen was flung back several feet.

"NO! JEROEN!" Mark could only watch as his friend was blasted right before his eyes. _He… he's not… moving…_

Mark fell to his knees. His friend motionless before him. Veigar turned around, and pointed his staff at Mark. "You're next. No one can stand up to me! NO ONE!"

Veigar threw another sphere, this time at Mark. As he was hit, His clothes burned away. Mark felt as though his whole body was being torn apart. And then, there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap for chapter 4! We hope you liked it, don't forget to PM us with any questions you have and Review and Follow!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Streets Of Piltover

CHAPTER 5

He heard a loud growl from outside: The interrogater was losing the fight. Searching for his friends would have to wait. He ran back outside and almost tripped over a rock.

"Let me help you!" Rens yelled while running towards the interrogater.

The guard was too exhausted to resist help from a prisoner. Reluctantly he divided the weight between him and Rens. James was heavier than Rens expected him to be. He didn't look fat, so it must have been his muscles. Quite logical when Rens thought about it. After all, they were soldiers. Rens was amazed at how easily the interrogator was dragging his companion to safety, now that Rens carried a fraction of the weight. He was almost jealous. He wished he was as strong as them at least then he could make a difference. They waddled for about three more minutes before arriving at the doctor's place. Not one of the citizens had tried to help them. All they got were some terrified looks.

"Willem! What on earth are you doing here?" Rens exclaimed when he saw his friend leaving the doctor's place. Caitlyn wasn't far behind him. Rens had the urge to drop James and run towards Willem, but knew he couldn't just abandon James. Luckily for him Willem had seen him and rushed over to help. Caitlyn inmediately took lead and with newfound power, they quickly entered the house.

"Another one?" The doctor sounded annoyed when the first guard was brought in.

"Hell even two! What is happening to this town?" He threw his arms up and made a 'Why' motion.

"You can't even stay out of trouble for one week!"

"No time for your nagging, old man. These men need help immediately." The interrogater laid James on the couch. He wasn't going to let the Doctor waste anytime on nagging.

Dr. Zach mumbled something and gathered more supplies.

"What did you say?" Chad took a threatening posture, thinking the Doctor had insulted him.

"I said that I cannot work, while you are standing there doing absolutely nothing of worth. Please, leave me to my buisness."

Reluctantly they had left the building.

Rens had held his tongue as respect for the soldiers, but when they were outside and had scattered all around he exploded with questions.  
>"Where did you go Willem? Why didn't you return? Why are you with Caitlyn?<br>Do you know where Oliver and Diako are? Why is there blood on your shoulder? O my god are you hurt? What is happening?"

"Rens, calm down," Willem laid his hand on Rens' trembling shoulder, " and tell me what happened to Diako and Oliver."

The look on Rens face said enough.

"My god, what happened Rens?" The sound of his voice echoed through the street. At this hour the streets were mostly abandoned, but Willem's scream arose curiousity nontheless.

"I-I... The building... Obliterated..." The wind carried his words away, but Willem had heard enough. Forgetting Caitlyn and the others, he sprinted down the street. In his rush he bumped into quite a lot of people, some of which gave him some nasty remarks. Just when he turned the last corner he tripped. Not over a stone or anything like that, but a 'human'. "Damn gravity! If I were only able to accuire the neccesary objects for building my antigravity machine, this wouldn't even have happened." Willem, who laid flat on the ground, inmediately put a face to the voice. It was the one and only raiser of dongers or by his true name : Heimerdinger.  
>Willem hadn't seen him due to his height. Compared to his short length, his head was enormous. His hair reached up through the sky and resembled the structure of a brain. His hair was not grey though, but goldish. The moustache was of the same colour and curled upwards. Nerdish looking glasses (with a loop stuck to it) made up most of his face. His clothes suited him perfectly and were certainly hand-made. From the looks of it, he probably made it himself. He wore a brown coat, which reached to his feet and was being held together by a yellow belt. It reminded Willem of an exhibitionist.<p>

"This always happens! Why does it always happen to me?" Heimerdinger's expression of depression almost made Willem laugh. It just didn't suite Heimer. In the game you never got to see the champions' emotions.

Aften an awkward silence he continued: "The answer is quite logical, it is because I am short," Heimerdinger replied to his own question. His eyes abrubtly focussed on Willem, as if he just now noticed that he was there.

"I'm sorry, I was in quite a rush to…" Willem pointed to the remains of the hospital.

"O, yes… a tragic story indeed," Heimerdinger nodded, "I heard Kennen attacked the place and fled with two of the patients. Strange occurence indeed. It is the first time I've heard of the Kinkou taking interest in Piltover. I wonder what's going on."

Hope flared up inside Willem. He knew there were only two patients left at the hospital: Diako and Oliver.

He scrambled up and forcefully grabbed heimerdinger's shoulders.  
>"Did you see where they were headed? Were the patients hurt? What exactly happened? Why did Kennen attack the hospital?"<p>

"Ho ho, I don't know all that," Heimerdinger wringed himself loose, "why do you want to know anyway? Never mind, I don't have time for this, I've got work to do." And with that he turned around and dissappeared into the distance.  
>"Who told you this?" Willem had shouted after him, but he Heimerdinger didn't felt the need to reply.<p>

He clenched a fist in frustration. Kennen? It didn't make sense. How did Kennen know of their existence? Why would he show interest? Kennen belonged to the Kinkou, which means the order itself is interested. It all just didn't seem to add up. A feeling of despair arose inside him. Everything he had loved and cared for was gone, vaporized, taken from him. And now to make matters worse, the majority of his friends also vanished. Tears poured down his face as his legs failed him and forced him to his knees. The mocking eyes of bypassers didn't help his situation. Gradually, the feeling of despair was replaced by hate. Hate so strong, that it set his inside aflame and his mind misty. The pain that followed was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Not aware of his surroudings anymore, he screamed in agony. Then as soon as it came it disappeared, leaving a feeling of euphoria. His mind felt… pure, alive. It was as if a puzzle in his head had just been finished and his mind was signalling the answers to him. Still shaking, he managed to rise to his feet. He knew what he had to do.

It was extremely dark. It wasn't like the darkness on earth, because on earth, it was never completely dark: There is always a tiny bit of either moonlight or sunlight.

That wasn't the case here. True darkness surrounded Niels and it made him feel immensely tense and uneasy.

"Your reaction is only natural."

His voice had a dark tone to it, but other than that, it was completely empty. Like the speech of a ghost in a typical horror movie.  
>Niels tried to speak, but his words were devoured by the dark.<p>

"Words are not neccesary here…" The voice took a long pause before it continued, "they are a mere distraction; a false reflection of your real thoughts."

A twinge of fear went through Niels. Were his thoughts not his own anymore?

"No. Not for now at least. That is why you will have to accept this darkness around you and become stronger. It is the only way you can keep me out of your mind. You are only here for answers, aren't you? I can tell you this much, if you want answers, seize the power that lies around you. If you don't I can guarantee you, that you will not find them."

Accept this darkness? He couldn't even see or speak when just walking in it. It wasn't hard to imagine what could happen if he would premit it into his system.  
>A shiver ran through his spine. He wouldn't accept it.<p>

"So how are you going to return to Earth then? Are you telling me you are too weak, too unwilling even, to sacrifise your self-made principals for your so beloved friends? Fool… Here is a chance to become a god and you refuse?"

Niels didn't respond.

It's voice sharpened: "This is not your world, _you _do not belong here. Runeterra's morals have nothing to do with you."

I won't do it. Niels mind sent a clear message.  
>"Fine," the voice boomed, "then be swallowed by it!"<p>

Inmediately the darkness started to take form and sticked onto Niels. It penetrated his ears, eyes, mouth and even nostrils.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe!" The creature screeched.  
>Soon, Niels wasn't able to move any longer. He tried holding his breath for as long as possible, but eventually his body forced him to inhale. In matter of seconds the horrifying black substance invaded his entire body. Impulses of emotions drove Niels close to madness. Shame, guilt, regret, anxiety, despair, hatred, grief; it struck him all at once. His agony was amplified by was his inability to scream. The creature just laughed at him.<p>

"Again, you made the wrong choice. You can't step into the portal and then decide you want nothing of it. This will last a while, so don't get angry when I'm not here to watch you get delirious." He broke out into his psychotic laugh again.  
>Niels´ skin began to smolder. It wasn´t before long that his entire skin had been burned off. Black substance erupted from his veins, whirled around his body and formed a new skin. After about five minutes, redemption finally came. Niels was certain that if he let go of his conscience, he would be dead. He didn´t care. As soon as he felt his consience fading he gave in.<p>

The creature stopped laughing.

"That was something extraordinary, even for me... " There was a slight sign of admirence in his demonic voice.

"To last that long…" If he had eyes, he would have turned them towards Niels.

"Earthlings are indeed something different."

"Ugh…" Diako opened his eyes as he awoke, but quickly closed them as the light of the sun blinded him. After a while, his eyes started to adjust, and he looked around.

He felt the grass at his fingertips, and looked at the small pond. There were a few palmtrees around him, about six. The desert that he knew all to well stretched to the horizon. The only thing he could see in the distance was the city of Piltover. He could not remember how he came to this oasis, or what he was doing here.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up." The sound came from above him. When Diako looked up into the tree, he saw a furry chipmunk-like creature hanging from the leaves. It was wearing a purple shirt and pants, and it had a golden shuriken on his back. "You sure took your sweet time taking a nap!" The chipmunk sounded friendly, with a high pitched voice.

"Uh… Hi? Who are you? Did you bring us here?" Diako was confused. What would a chipmunk be doing in an oasis?

The chipmunk did not have the time to answer though, as Oliver also started to wake up. He took in his environment, and also noticed the chipmunk in the tree. He turned to Diako, and whispered: "psst. Diako. We are being watched by Kennen."

"Huh? Kennen? You mean that purple clad electric hamster? I didn't even recognise him up close." Diako, once again, proved that he knew nothing about the lore.

"Yes, my name is Kennen, and I can hear you. You are two of the boys from Earth, right? "

"Yup, we are. Now, why are we in this oasis? " Oliver always got straight to the point.

"I saved you. I was walking along the streets of Piltover, when I saw the explosion at the hospital. I ran in to help, and saw you two laying unconsciously on the ground, so I picked you up and took you here. Apparently someone wants you dead." Kennen looked at the two boys, seeing how they would react.

"Damn, why would they want to kill us?" Diako said shocked.

"They know where you came from. It isn't a big secret anymore. Many have discussed what to do with you, how to handle the situation. Before people would take matters into their own hands, I decided, together with my order, that we should protect you for now."

"Someone… is out to kill us?" Oliver still found it hard to believe. It was just so surreal. On Earth, death threaths weren't that common, especially when directed at mere scholars.  
>"Yes, but there is nothing to worry about now that I'm here."<br>What Kennen lacked in size, he made up with his huge ego.  
>"There are but a few who can straight-out beat me." His whole face was beaming with delight and self admirance.<p>

"Can you carry people with you? You know, when you are at your top speed?" Diako asked.

Kennen produced a frown. "I-I don't know actually," he shrugged.  
>The boys exchanged worried looks. How could he not know?<p>

Kennen proceeded to laugh. "Are you guys really this stupid or are you just acting like you have no brain?" He didn't wait for their response.

"Of course I can carry people with me, how else would I have taken you here so fast? Besides you are both way heavier than I am. There is no way I could carry you without my lightning."  
>Diako blushed ashamed. He hadn't taken that into consideration.<br>"W-what are we going to do now?" Oliver hesitated to ask the question. He didn't want to pressure or annoy Kennen.

"We'll leave this place as soon as possible." Kennen checked out the environment once more. "Seems like we really are alone," he whispered then said to the boys "We need to get going.". The chipmunk began charging energy. "This'll just take a second. " He started gathering electricity, untill his body had a subtle blue glow.

"Are you r-" Kennen's eyes sprung open, startled. He looked into the distance, as if he could see something happening in the distance. _This power…_

"What's up Kennen?" Oliver looked at the chipmunk, who looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Nothing. Let's Go." Kennen assured them. _Dammit. These humans must be taken care of, before it's too late. _


End file.
